Holsters are used to restrain and carry hand-held weapons such as guns and knives, as well as tools such as hammers and other hand tools, flashlights, and measurement and display devices such as radar guns and distance measuring devices. For the sake of simplicity, the term "gun" will sometimes be used herein to refer to all objects capable of being carried in a holster. Similarly, a gun at least partially in a holster may be said to be "holstered", and the act of placing the gun at least partially in the holster may be referred to as "holstering" the gun.
Holsters are frequently sized and shaped so as to include a retaining cavity in which a portion of a gun, when holstered, rests. The retaining cavity generally conforms somewhat to the shape of the portion of the gun within the cavity. The cavity generally maintains a fixed shape regardless of whether it currently contains a gun. In this manner known holsters promote quick and easy insertion and removal of a gun. Many holsters are formed from leather because leather is relatively stiff, yet lightweight and easy to work with and shape. Because leather is generally softer than the surface of the gun, leather holsters are less likely to damage a gun than a holster made from a harder material.
In some instances it may be advantageous to manufacture a holster in which at least a portion of the retaining cavity comprises a surface which is harder than leather, and possibly harder than the surface of the gun. Such holsters may be less expensive to manufacture or maintain, might be more weather resistant, and may be stronger than, for example, comparable all leather holsters. The additional strength might be useful in applications involving increased stress on the holster. One type of holster where a retaining cavity is substantially metal includes holsters mounted to a motorcycle to facilitate the carrying of radar guns. In that instance metal holsters are used to help prevent theft of, and/or accidental damage to a holstered gun. A typical holster for radar, laser and other hand-held measurement devices is depicted in prior art FIG. 1.
One possible problem with metal holsters is that they may tend to damage the outer surface of a holstered gun. This problem exists for any holster wherein a portion of the retaining cavity comprises a material which is harder than the surface of the gun to be holstered. Another possible problem with metal holsters is that their retaining cavities tend to conform poorly to the shape of the gun being holstered. Poorly conforming holsters tend to allow the gun to move or rattle within the holster, with such movement or rattling increasing the likelihood of damage to the gun. Such movement or rattling may also generate unwanted noise. The use of softer materials in forming the retaining cavity may also be problematic in that such materials tend to rot, weaken, or otherwise breakdown after prolonged exposure to the elements.
In an attempt to overcome some of these problems, the prior art metal holster of FIG. 1 uses a spray felt to cover the inside of the holster. Although the spray felt provides for a softer retaining cavity surface, the use of spray felt is disadvantageous for a number of reasons. Among other things it is difficult, if not impossible, to provide spray felt having a shape which conforms to that of a gun to be holstered. Another disadvantage is that the felt tends to suffer damage under prolonged use and exposure. Thus, the holster functionality decreases over time and may ultimately result in having to replace the holster.
Thus there is a continuing need for methods and devices to provide holsters comprising softer, better conforming retaining cavities, without decreasing the durability or useable life of the holsters.